The Show
by Kaylie-chan
Summary: The girls feel like they come third on the important things so they decided to perform a little show!!
1. They are LATE!

__

Kaylie-chan: Hey guys! I'm back with a new fanfiction! Actually, it was kinda spur of the moment!

Sun-chan: Hey everyone again!I hope that you like this! I know! We haven't even finished our other two, but, it came to my sis, so I let her do it!

Kay-chan: SUN-CHAN!! You liked my idea!

Sun-chan: Kay-chan!! Calm down, I hope that you guys like our story! Its really good!! PROMISE!

Kay-chan: YAY!! Enjoy! I'll leave you guys to read the story now!!

Kay-chan: Well, I guess it's time for my key! Here it is! This is a one-shot deal so, if you guys, don't like it tell me and I won't continue it, promise!

****

Kay-chan's KEY:

"..." – Speaking/talking

'...' – Thoughts

!*!*!...!*!*! – Scene change/ P.O.V. change

~~~...~~~ - Flashbacks

__

Italics- Me talking when not during a flashback.

... - Telepathically

(...) – Extra info

{KN:...}- My notes w/ Sun-chan's little bitsy comments

__

Italics –during flashbacks (if the italics show up!)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! However, I own, Ashley, Eric, and Malik! Thank you. If you want them, please ask!

**__**

Chapter 1:They are in sooo much TROUBLE!!and the planning begins!

(_Sakura, Madison, Meilin, and Ashley go out with Syaoran, Eli, Eric, and Malik respectively. The guys love to train and play basketball, and it seems to the girls that the guys have no time for them, so, they devise a scheme to show the boys what they got and how they should treat it.)_

    ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ The guys !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
    The guys were training when they heard a small timer go off. They all raced to Syaoran's living room and sat down. "Eli! Get the food! Malik and Eric! Get the soda! I'll turn on the TV!" Syaoran yelled. {KN: I know, very UN- Syaoran, but hey! It's MY story!}The guys nodded and in less than 5 minutes they had everything ready. "Guys...are we fogetting something?" Malik asked. "I don't think so..." Eric said. "Wait! I know that we are...something to do with the girls..." Eli said. Then they all looked at each other with wide scared looks in their eyes. "THE GIRLS!! THE DATE!!" They all yelled. They all ran to the ice cream shop where they were supposed to meet.
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ The girls ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
    
    The girls sat down at the ice cream shop, each of them looking at their nails or drinking some water. "I'm going to kill him." Meilin said. "They are so dead." Madison said. "Syaoran's gonna die a slow and painful death." Sakura said. "Malik is gonna hurt...badly." Ashley said. They drank some more water and saw the guys come in, all sweaty from the run...all except for one...Malik. They all sat down, Syaoran next to Sakura, Eli next to Madison, Eric next to Meilin. Then suddenly Malik came in, smiling to himself, and he sat down next to Ashley. "I'm so sorry!" Syaoran said to Sakura. She then replied, "Uh-huh." Eli looked at Madison and said, "Please forgive me...I'm so sorry!" Then Madison replied, "Uh- huh." Eric looked at Meilin and said meekly, "I love you...please forgive me." Meilin looked at him and rolled her eyes and said, "Uh-huh." Then Ashley turned to Malik and said, "What's your excuse for coming later than the others." Malik looked at Ashley and gave her her favorite flower, a pure white rose. "I...uh...had to pick out your flower." Ashley looked at Malik and said, "Uh-huh." The guys sighed happily, but the girls looked at each other and nodded. 
"Why were you guys late?" Sakura asked Syaoran very innocently. "Uh...we...uh...were about to watch the basketball game and we just got finish training." He answered meekly. The girls looked at each other again and nodded again. The guys were very confused about that, but shrugged it off. So, the guys brought them back to their house and they sat down on Syaoran big couch. The guys ended up next to each other while the girls were next to each other. 
    
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! The House ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
    
    Everytime the 76ers got a basket the boys would stand up and yell, "SCORE!" The girls would sit there and look at them like they were crazy. Then all of a sudden, one of the guys got a foal, he was elbowed by one of the Lakers players, Sakura said, "Why did they elbow him for? How come that guy didn't help him up?" Syaoran looked at Sakura and said, "Sakura...this is a contact sport...uh...they aren't all that nice in this game...okay?" He was a little bit worried about his sweet innocent Cherry Blossom getting exposed to this kind of violence. "Ohh..." Sakura said. Then all of a sudden, like it was very important, Madison yelled, "WHAT?!?" Everyone looked at her. "The nerve of that guy! Everyone else is wearing the same sneakers and socks and he had the NERVE to wear a the wrong pair of socks and sneakers!" Eli looked at Madison and said, "Oh...uh...I didn't even notice..." Madison then smiled and said, "You wouldn't he's wearing the same color as the others...just wanted to show that I was paying attention." Eli looked at her and nodded and they turned back around and watched the game.
    
    ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ The girls ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
"Hey, Sakura, Madison, Ashley." Meilin whispered to the girls. They all turned to Meilin. "Yea?" Madison asked. "They are so wrapped up in their game that they wouldn't notice if we had disappeared and died." Meilin said to them. They all nodded. "So, how about we show them what they are missing." She said evilly. "What do you have in mind?" Madison asked her. "Let's put on a little show!" Meilin said evilly. "What KIND of show?" Sakura asked, interested. "A little performance." She said evilly. "What KIND of performance?" Ashley asked Meilin. "Okay, okay, this is the plan...we are going to put on a show, showing them what we got and how they should appreciate us." Meilin said. "You mean like a 'Moulin Rouge' type of thing?" Madison asked. "Yea...we'll do different songs, sexy songs, making them want us more and more, and showing them what they were giving up for their little pastimes." Meilin said. Sakura screamed in anticipation and they saw the guys turn around. The girls smiled at them and they shrugged and turned back around. "Sorry, I can't wait though!" Sakura said happily. "I know, I'm going to love doing the outfits!" Madison said happily. "Wait, what songs are we doing?" Ashley asked. 
"I have that all in mind. The ending song that we are doing is the song from 'Moulin Rouge' Lady Marmalade. Sakura's going to do Lil' Kim's song, 'How many licks'. Madison is going to do Christina Aguilera's song, 'Dirty', where I will rap with her as Red Man. Ashley is going to do Missy Elliot's song, 'One Minute Man', Sakura will do Trina's part, and I will do Ludacris' part. Oh! Then we will each do a nice girl song, Sakura, your doing, Aaliyah, 'One In A Million.' Madison, you're doing Christina Aguilera's song, 'What a Girl Wants.' Ashley, you're doing Aaliyah, 'I Care For You.' I'm doing Britney Spears, 'Hit Me Baby One More Time.' Okay?" Meilin said to the girls grinning. The girls agreed. "Girls, one more idea, to make them want to come even more, why don't we ignore them all day. Not kiss them or hug them, NOTHING. Why don't we just act like we don't even go with them and then at the end of the day tell them to come to our performance if they want to stay with us!" Sakura said suddenly. The girls looked at her in shock, surprised that the innocent Sakura could be so...so...conniving, so like the rest of them at times, not the dense Sakura that couldn't do anything like that. "Smart Sakura...I'm very proud of you." Madison said and patted her on her back. The other girls agreed readily and smiled. They then let the boys have their fun while they thought about the next day.   

__     Kay-chan: This is the 1th Chapter. What did you guys think? Was it any good?? This chapter was kinda short it was 10 pages long!! I can't wait to see the guys' surprised expression!! 
__    Sun-chan: Kay-chan!! Calm DOWN! And don't tell anymore! If you want, I can make a sequel, but I'm not even done with this one! Heheh! 


	2. Chapter 2: To make that they comeit begi...

__

Kaylie-chan: Hey guys! I'm back with a new fanfiction! Actually, it was kinda spur of the moment!

Sun-chan: Hey everyone again!I hope that you like this! I know! We haven't even finished our other two, but, it came to my sis, so I let her do it!

Kay-chan: SUN-CHAN!! You liked my idea!

Sun-chan: Kay-chan!! Calm down, I hope that you guys like our story! Its really good!! PROMISE!

Kay-chan: YAY!! Enjoy! I'll leave you guys to read the story now!!

Kay-chan: Well, I guess it's time for my key! Here it is! This is a one-shot deal so, if you guys, don't like it tell me and I won't continue it, promise!

****

Kay-chan's KEY:

"..." – Speaking/talking

'...' – Thoughts

!*!*!...!*!*! – Scene change/ P.O.V. change

~~~...~~~ - Flashbacks

__

Italics- Me talking when not during a flashback.

... - Telepathically

(...) – Extra info

{KN:...}- My notes w/ Sun-chan's little bitsy comments

__

Italics –during flashbacks (if the italics show up!)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! However, I own, Ashley, Eric, and Malik! Thank you. If you want them, please ask!

**__**

Chapter 2:TO Make sure that they come...and it begins...

(_Sakura, Madison, Meilin, and Ashley go out with Syaoran, Eli, Eric, and Malik respectively. The guys love to train and play basketball, and it seems to the girls that the guys have no time for them, so, they devise a scheme to show the boys what they got and how they should treat it.)_

    ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! Normal, that day in school ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
The girls were sitting down, waiting for the teacher to come in, they saw the guys come in the classroom. "Hey girls!" Eric said smiling. The girls looked at them and said in an emotionless voice, "Hi." The guys looked at each other in confusion and shrugged and sat down next to the girls. "Wow, Sakura, your here early!" Syaoran said surprised. "Yea, well, Kero got me up early." Sakura said emotionlessly. "Oh." Syaoran said, hurt that she was replying emotionlessly like she didn't love him anymore. "Are you okay?" He asked her. "Yea, I'm fine, Syao. Don't worry about." She replied. The girls turned to each other, completely ignoring the guys and the guys were looking at them in confusion. Just then the teacher came in. They lasted through all the classes, the girls completely ignoring the guys, and the guys being confused on why. 
    At the end of the school day, Madison says to the boys as they were walking down the street, together, "Hey guys, come to the Teen Club, tonight!. After all it is, Friday, so, you guys come and we'll tell you why we ignored you all day, oh, and don't worry about picking us up. Okay?" Eli then replied, "Alright. What time?" "Meet us there at exactly 6 o'clock. Got it? We are going to Sakura's House, so this is our stop! Bye!" They went inside Sakura's house and the guys shrugged and they all went to Syaoran's house, since he was closer, and it was 4 o'clock. Eric and Malik called home and told their mother that they were spending the night at Syaoran's house and Eli called Nakuru and told her that he was at Syaoran's house and would stay there all night. He also told Nakuru to not torture Suppi with any sweets. 
!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ ! The guys ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
When they reached Syaoran's house, as they were getting changed, Eli said, "I wonder, what they are going to tell us." "I don't know, as long as they don't break-up with us." Syaoran replied. "I doubt it. They love us...right?" Eric said. "Of course they do...but they did ignore us all day. Only speaking to us when necessary." Malik said. "Well, we'll find out when they tell us. Let me borrow that dark blue shirt." Eli said to Syaoran. "Okay. Sure, whatever. You guys are like my brothers, as long as you don't ruin it!" Syaoran said jokingly. They nodded and they changed clothes. Syaoran wore a dark green shirt with black pants. Eli wore a dark blue shirt with black pants. Eric wore a white shirt with black pants. Malik wore a sky blue shirt with black pants. "Let's go, it's 5:45pm. The girls are probably on their way there." Eli said. "Not with Sakura with them, they are probably going to leave in 20minutes." Syaoran said laughing. "Right, but let's go. It's about 10 minutes away. Plus, it's hard to get a seat there anyway!" Eric said laughing as well. They nodded and got up to go and leave.
    ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ The girls ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
    They were getting dressed, when Sakura started laughing. "Kura, what's so funny?" Madison asked her. "We were so secretive to them, I bet they are wondering what we have to tell them! They probably think that we want to break-up with them or something!" Sakura said still laughing. Then they all started laughing. They looked at the time and saw that it was 5:30pm. "Girls!! We gotta get our hair done!" Ashley said. The nodded and in 15 minutes they were ready. Ashley had on a gold tight dress that showed her every curve with all of her hair out with waves going through it. Sakura had on a pink dress that showed her every curve with all of her hair out and cherry blossoms weaving in and out of it. Madison had on a lavender colored dress that showed her every curve with her hair out with roses going through it. Meilin had on a dark red colored dress that showed her every curve with her hair out. Madison called her house and a limo appeared to take them there. Madison had the other clothes in there that they would wear for the other performances. 
    ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ The Teen Club...a.k.a. the Spot !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~
    The guys arrived as soon as the girls had come out after putting all the other clothes away and giving the music to the DJ. The guys saw the girls and went over to them. "You wanted to meet us here?" Eli asked. "Yea, you know how you guys love to train and play basketball?" Madison said innocently. "Yea." Syaoran said meekly, he didn't like it when Madison had an innocent look on her face. "Well, we decided to show you what you were missing out on." Sakura said innocently. "I don't understand." Eric said. "Let me explain. You guys have came late to every one of our dates in the past 3 months. I mean, come on! Even Sakura wasn't late. No offense Sakura." Meilin said. "None taken. I'll finish it off for you Mei. We felt that we came third on your list of priorities, so, we decided to put on a little show for you guys." Sakura said innocently. "What kind of show?" Malik asked. "You'll find out...just sit down and watch. Okay?" Ashley said mysteriously. "Okay." Eli said suspiciously. The girls smiled and walked off. They went to the DJ and they talked for a bit with him nodding every once in a while. 
~ !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~!~!~!~! It begins!! ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~~
    The announcer came up and said, "People! We have a showcase tonight! A group of girls, who called themselves, the 'Captors' will be performing tonight! Their names are, Meilin, Madison, Sakura, and Ashley! So enjoy! You may start, girls!" He left and then it began...
__     Kay-chan: This is the 1th Chapter. What did you guys think? Was it any good?? This chapter was kinda short it was 10 pages long!! I can't wait to see the guys' surprised expression!! 
__    Sun-chan: Kay-chan!! Calm DOWN! And don't tell anymore! If you want, I can make a sequel, but I'm not even done with this one! Heheh! 


	3. Chapter 3: Part One of the Performance T...

__

Kaylie-chan: Hey guys! I'm back with a new fanfiction! Actually, it was kinda spur of the moment!

Sun-chan: Hey everyone again!I hope that you like this! I know! We haven't even finished our other two, but, it came to my sis, so I let her do it!

Kay-chan: SUN-CHAN!! You liked my idea!

Sun-chan: Kay-chan!! Calm down, I hope that you guys like our story! Its really good!! PROMISE!

Kay-chan: YAY!! Enjoy! I'll leave you guys to read the story now!!

Kay-chan: Well, I guess it's time for my key! Here it is! This is a one-shot deal so, if you guys, don't like it tell me and I won't continue it, promise!

****

Kay-chan's KEY:

"..." – Speaking/talking

'...' – Thoughts

!*!*!...!*!*! – Scene change/ P.O.V. change

~~~...~~~ - Flashbacks

__

Italics- Me talking when not during a flashback.

... - Telepathically

(...) – Extra info

{KN:...}- My notes w/ Sun-chan's little bitsy comments

__

Italics –during flashbacks (if the italics show up!)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! However, I own, Ashley, Eric, and Malik! Thank you. If you want them, please ask!

**__**

Chapter 3:Part One of the Performance. The Good Girl Act...

(_Sakura, Madison, Meilin, and Ashley go out with Syaoran, Eli, Eric, and Malik respectively. The guys love to train and play basketball, and it seems to the girls that the guys have no time for them, so, they devise a scheme to show the boys what they got and how they should treat it.)_

    ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ The Show! !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
Sakura stepped out on the stage and smiled at the DJ and nodded. "I'll be singing, Aaliyah, 'One In A Million.' She held up the microphone and began singing.
**__**Love it babe...love it babe...love it babe...love it babe...
Baby you don't know, what you do to me
    Between me and you, I feel a chemistry
Won't let noone come and take your place
    Cause the love you give, it can't be replaced
See noone else love me like you do
    That's why I want to spend my life with you
Wanna please you in any way I can
    Wanna share my world, don't you understand
    Your love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on
    You give me a really good feelin all day long
Your love is a one in a million it goes on and on and on 
You give me a really good feelin all day long
Turn me inside out let my heart speak
Don't want nobody else you're all I need
Personality in everything you do
Makes me love everything bout you
Your smile, your style, so fly I can't deny
    I got a crush on you, and that true indeed
I'm diggin you, you're making me believe
Your love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on
    You give me a really good feelin all day long
Your love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on
    You give me a really good feelin all day long
    I'll give you anything you want from me, anything you want any thing you need anything your soul desires
I'll give you anything you want from me, anything you want anything you need anything your soul desires.
Your love is a one in a million, it goes on and on and on
    You give me a really good feelin, all day long...
Love it babe...love it babe... love it babe... love it babe...
love it babe...love it babe...love it babe...
Sakura then stood up and walked off of the stage. Syaoran smiled, knowing that she did that song for him. Sakura was expecting everyone to boo her off the stage, but the exact opposite occurred. When she got off of the stage, everyone started applauding her. "Good job Sakura!" Madison told her. "Thanks! Go ahead Madison! It's your turn! Get ready!" Sakura said as she pushed her out. Madison smiled and smiled at the DJ and sat down and said, "I'll be singing, Christina Aguilera, 'Reflections.'
    
**__**Look at me. 
    You make think you see who I really know
But you'll never know me
    Everyday, it's as if I play a part
Now I see
    If I wear a mask, I can fool the world 
But I cannot fool my heart.
    
**__**Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me,
    When will my reflection show, who I am inside
**__**    I am now In a world where I 
    Have to hide my heart and what I believe in 
    But somehow I will show the world 
    What's inside my heart and be loved for who I am
    Who is that girl I see Staring straight back at me 
    Why is my reflection showing someone I don't know 
    Must I pretend that I'm someone else 
    For all time when will my reflection show 
    Who I am inside
**__**    There's a heart that must be free to fly 
    That burns with a need to know the reason why
**__**    Why must we all conceal what we think 
    How we feel must there be a secret me 
    I'm forced to hide I won't pretend that I'm 
    Someone else for all time 
    When will my reflection show who I am inside 
    When will my reflection show 
    Who I am inside
    Madison smiled and got up and then heard the audience go wild. "Great job, Madison!" Ashley said smiling. "Thanks! Go ahead! It's your turn! Good luck!" Madison said and shoved her outside. Ashley looked out at the audience and smiled when she laid eyes on Eric. Ashley said, "I'll be singing Aaliyah as well, 'I Care 4 U.' She nodded at the DJ and began.
**__**    Mmm yeah...Mmm yeah...Oh yeah oh..
**__**    Hey my baby,Why you lookin' so down?
    Seems like you need a lovin'
    Baby you need a girl like me
    
    Hey my baby, Tell me why you cry
    Here take my hand and Wipe those tears from your eye
**__** Can I talk to you
Comfort you 
Let you know
I care 4 you
Can I talk to you 
Comfort you 
Let you know 
I care 4 you 
    
Hey sexy baby
Why'd your girl leave you in pain
To let a fine man like you go
She must be insane
Hey sexy baby
There's no need to worry
Oh boy if you call on me
I'll come, I'll come in a hurry
Can I talk to you 
Comfort you 
Let you know...I care 4 you
Can I talk to you 
Comfort you 
Let you know...I care 4 you 
Hold on...Stay strong...
Press on...I care 4 you 
Hold on...Stay strong
Press on...I care 4 you 
Can I talk to you...Comfort you
Let you know...I care 4 you 
Can I talk to you
Ashley stood up and walked off and Eric knew that she was singing to him. The audience clapped loudly for her. "Great job Ashley!" Meilin said. "Thanks! Good luck to you!" Ashley said and pushed Meilin out. Meilin smiled and said, "I'll be singing Britney Spears, 'Hit Me Baby One More Time.' She nodded to the DJ and then she began.
    
**__**Oh baby,baby
How was I supposed to know
That something wasn't right here
Oh baby, baby
I shouldn't have you go
And now you're out of sight, yeah
Show me how you want it to be
Tell me baby cause I need to know now,
oh because
My loneliness is killing me 
I must confess I still believe 
When I'm not with you I lose my mind
give me a sign hit me baby one more time
Oh baby, baby
The reason I breathe is you
Boy you got me blinded
Oh pretty baby
there's nothing that I wouldn't do
that's not the way I planned it
Show me how you want it to be
tell me baby cause I need to know now
oh because
My loneliness is killing me
I must confess I still believe 
When I'm not with you I lose my mind
give me a sign hit me baby one more time
Oh baby, baby how was I supposed to know
oh pretty baby, I shouldn't have let you go
I must confess, that my loneliness
is killing me now
Don't you know I still believe
that you will be here
And give me a sign
hit me baby one more time
My loneliness is killing me
I must confess I still believe 
When I'm not with you I lose my mind
give me a sign hit me baby one more time
    
Meilin smiled at everyone and left the stage. The whole audience was applauding her. Then all the girls came out and said, "This is only Part ONE! If you like this, you'll LOVE the NEXT and LAST PART!! BYE!" They ran behind the stage and got dressed in their different styles of clothes for the next part. In the audience, a bunch of guys were commenting on the girls. 
One said, "You know, the first one, the one with the pretty auburn hair, she was HOT! She's has the body and has the vocal talent as an angel!" When Syaoran heard that he got angry, and was barely when he heard another voice. "Yea, but, the second one, the one with the purple hair, she was HOT as well! Her body was...I can't explain it! It was perfect!" they laughed and Eli looked like he was ready to kill them for talking about his angel. HIS angel, he was about to go over there, but was able to keep his emotions in check...for NOW. Then another one said, "Yea, but that one that sang Aaliyah, 'I Care 4 U' was HOT. She had the voice of an angel with the body to match!" Eric heard and was barely able to keep himself from killing him. Then the last one from the group said, "Yea, but the one that sang the last song was hot too! She had a body that was like WHOA!" They all agreed and started laughing. Malik heard that and was about to go and kill him, but kept his emotions in check. Then they saw Sakura come out and was surprised at what she had on. She had on...
__     Kay-chan: This is the 1th Chapter. What did you guys think? Was it any good?? This chapter was kinda short it was 10 pages long!! I can't wait to see the guys' surprised expression!! 
__    Sun-chan: Kay-chan!! Calm DOWN! And don't tell anymore! If you want, I can make a sequel, but I'm not even done with this one! Heheh! 


	4. Chapter 4: Sakurathe First Song The bad ...

__

Kaylie-chan: Hey guys! I'm back with a new fanfiction! Actually, it was kinda spur of the moment!

Sun-chan: Hey everyone again!I hope that you like this! I know! We haven't even finished our other two, but, it came to my sis, so I let her do it!

Kay-chan: SUN-CHAN!! You liked my idea!

Sun-chan: Kay-chan!! Calm down, I hope that you guys like our story! Its really good!! PROMISE!

Kay-chan: YAY!! Enjoy! I'll leave you guys to read the story now!!

Kay-chan: Well, I guess it's time for my key! Here it is! This is a one-shot deal so, if you guys, don't like it tell me and I won't continue it, promise!

****

Kay-chan's KEY:

"..." – Speaking/talking

'...' – Thoughts

!*!*!...!*!*! – Scene change/ P.O.V. change

~~~...~~~ - Flashbacks

__

Italics- Me talking when not during a flashback.

... - Telepathically

(...) – Extra info

{KN:...}- My notes w/ Sun-chan's little bitsy comments

__

Italics –during flashbacks (if the italics show up!)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! However, I own, Ashley, Eric, and Malik! Thank you. If you want them, please ask!

**__**

Chapter 4:Sakura...The first Song. The bad girl!

(_Sakura, Madison, Meilin, and Ashley go out with Syaoran, Eli, Eric, and Malik respectively. The guys love to train and play basketball, and it seems to the girls that the guys have no time for them, so, they devise a scheme to show the boys what they got and how they should treat it.)_

    ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ The Show! !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
    She had on a mini-mini-mini skirt that was black and a tight-tight-tight shirt that showed off all of her curves. She had on a pair of black boots and she smiled at the audience. "I'll be rapping right now. I'll be rapping Lil' Kim, 'How Many Licks.'" She nodded to the DJ and you heard Sisqo's voice say 
**__**[Sisqo]
    Hold up
    So what you're saying is, oh
    You want to get freaky again, aright
    A-ooh-ah-ooh
    Oh, oh, oh, oh
Sakura started to sway her hip in a seductive motion.
**__**    
    [Sakura]
I've been a lot of places Seen a lot of faces
Ah hell I even fucked with different races
A white dude his name was John
He had a Queen Bee Rules tattoo on his arm, uh
He asked me if I'd be his date for the prom
And he'd buy me a horse, a Porsche and a farm
Dan my nigga from Down South
Used to like me to spank him and cum in his mouth
And Tony he was Italian And he didn't give a fuck 
That's what I liked about him
He ate my pussy from dark till the morning
And called his girl up and told her we was boning
Puertorican papi, he used to be Deacon
But now he be sucking me off on the weekend
And this black dude I called King Kong
He had a big ass dick and a hurricane tongue
    
    Sakura started getting into it and behind her appeared a long play whip and wrapped it around and around on her body seductively.
**_[Sisqo]_**
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?
Sakura then took the whip and put it between her legs and rubbed it up and down in a seductive motion. 
     **_[Sakura]_**
This verse goes out to my niggas in jail
Beating their dicks to the double X-L
Magazine, you like how I look in the aqua green?
Get your Vaseline
Grow some weave with some tissue and close your eyes
And imagine your tongue inside my thighs
Sakura does moves her hips in a seductive way moaning seductively. Syaoran's eyes widened at how sexual Sakura is acting.
**__**
Baby open up cell block eight
Alright nigga that's enough
Stop, look and listen
Get back to your position
Kim got your dick hard start fights in the yard
I'm hotter than a Pop Tart fresh out of the toaster
Niggas do anything for a Lil' Kim poster
Eses, bloods, Crips, all the thugs up north in the hole
They all wanna know
    [Sisqo]
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?
    
    Sakura put the whip down and started dancing nastily.
**__**    [Sakura]
If you driving in the street hold on to your seat
Niggas grab your meat while I ride the beat
And if you see a shiny black Lamborghini fly by ya
That's me the nightrider
Dressed in all black with the gat in the lap
Lunatics in the street gotta keep the heat
Sixty on the bezel, a hundred on the rings
Sitting pretty baby with a Cash Money bling
12 AM I'm on the way to club
After three bottles I'll be ready to fuck
Some niggas even put me on their grocery lists
Right next to the whip cream and box of chocolates
Designer pussy, my shit come in flavors
High-class taste niggas got to spend paper
Lick me right the first time or you gotta do it over
Like its rehearsal for a Tootsie commercial
    Sakura picked the whip back up and started moving her hips in a very seductive motion in time with the whip wrapping itself around her seductively.
**__**    [Sisqo]
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?
(Tell me)
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?
(Oh, oh)
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?
How many licks does it take till you get to the center of the?
    Sakura stopped dancing seductively and smiled at the audience and winked at them and walked away seductively. The audience went wild! The loved her performance. "Great Job Sakura!!" Madison said shocked that she was able to do it so well. "Thanks! I was so nervous, but I let the music show me how to move! Your turn! Good luck!" Sakura said and pushed Madison out. The guys, especially Eli was surprised at what Madison had on. She had on...
__     Kay-chan: This is the 3rd Chapter. What did you guys think? Was it any good?? This chapter was kinda short it was 12 pages long!! I can't wait to see the guys' surprised expression!! 
__    Sun-chan: Kay-chan!! Calm DOWN! And don't tell anymore! If you want, I can make a sequel, but I'm not even done with this one! Heheh! 


	5. Chapter 5: Madison and Meilinthe Second ...

__

Kaylie-chan: Hey guys! I'm back with a new fanfiction! Actually, it was kinda spur of the moment!

Sun-chan: Hey everyone again!I hope that you like this! I know! We haven't even finished our other two, but, it came to my sis, so I let her do it!

Kay-chan: SUN-CHAN!! You liked my idea!

Sun-chan: Kay-chan!! Calm down, I hope that you guys like our story! Its really good!! PROMISE!

Kay-chan: YAY!! Enjoy! I'll leave you guys to read the story now!!

Kay-chan: Well, I guess it's time for my key! Here it is! This is a one-shot deal so, if you guys, don't like it tell me and I won't continue it, promise!

****

Kay-chan's KEY:

"..." – Speaking/talking

'...' – Thoughts

!*!*!...!*!*! – Scene change/ P.O.V. change

~~~...~~~ - Flashbacks

__

Italics- Me talking when not during a flashback.

... - Telepathically

(...) – Extra info

{KN:...}- My notes w/ Sun-chan's little bitsy comments

__

Italics –during flashbacks (if the italics show up!)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! However, I own, Ashley, Eric, and Malik! Thank you. If you want them, please ask!

**__**

Chapter 5:Madison and Meilin...The Second Song. The bad girl, and the lap dance!

(_Sakura, Madison, Meilin, and Ashley go out with Syaoran, Eli, Eric, and Malik respectively. The guys love to train and play basketball, and it seems to the girls that the guys have no time for them, so, they devise a scheme to show the boys what they got and how they should treat it.)_

    ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ The Show! !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
    Madison had on a mini-mini-mini skirt that was purple and had a school girl look to it and a tight-tight-tight shirt that showed off all of her curves. She had on a pair of black boots and she smiled at the audience. "I'll singing right now. I'll be singing Christina Aguilera, 'Dirty.' Meilin will do Red Man's part. I hope that you guys will enjoy!" Meilin then came out in a mini-mini-mini skirt that was red and a tight-tight-tight shirt that showed off all of her curves. They nodded to the DJ and they began.
**__**[Meilin]
    Ah, dirrty
    Filthy 
    Nasty, you nasty
    Too dirrty to clean my act up
    If you ain't dirrty
    You ain't here to party
    Ladies (move)
    Gentlemen (move)
    Somebody ring the alarm
    A fire on the roof
    Ring the alarm (and I'm throwin' elbows) [7x]
[Madison]
    Oh, I'm overdue
    Give me some room
    I'm comin through
    Paid my dues
    In the mood
    Me and the girls gonna shake the room
Then Meilin and Madison started doing the dance from the video. Eli was surprised that Madison could do that so seductive.
**__**    DJ's spinning (show your hands)
    Let's get dirrty (that's my jam)
    Sweat until my clothes come off
Madison then pulled up her shirt a little then winked and let it fall back down.
**__**    It's explosive, speakers are pumping 
    Still jumping, six in the morning
    Table dancing, glasses are smashing
    No question, time for some action
Temperature's up (can you feel it)
About to erupt
Gonna get my girls
Get your boys
Gonna make some noise
Wanna get rowdy
Gonna get a little unruly
Get it fired up in a hurry
Wanna get dirrty
Sweat dripping over my body
Dancing getting just a little naughty
Wanna get dirrty
It's about time for my arrival
Ah, heat is up
So ladies, fellas
Drop your cups
Body's hot
Front to back
Now move your ass
I like that
Tight hip huggers (low for sure)
Shake a little somethin' (on the floor)
I need that, uh, to get me off
Sweat until my clothes come off
Madison then started dancing in a really seductive manner and then winked at Eli. Then went back to the dance from the video. 
**__**Let's get open, cause a commotion
We're still going, eight in the morning
There's no stopping, we keep it popping
Hot rocking, everyone's talking
Give all you got 
Just hit the spot
Gonna get my girls
Get your boys
Gonna make some noise
Rowdy
Gonna get a little unruly
Get it fired up in a hurry
Wanna get dirrty
It's about time that I came to start the party
Ooh sweat dripping over my body
Dancing getting just a little naughty
Wanna get dirrty 
It's about time for my arrival
Meilin winked and started dancing seductively and then walked out in the crowd to Malik and sat on his lap and started doing a little lap dance and then kissed him and left walking back up to the stage and started doing the dance from the video with Madison. 
**__**Here it comes, it's the one
You've been waiting on
Get up, get it up
Yup, that's what's up
Giving just what you want
To the maximum
Uh oh, here we go 
You can tell when the music
Starts to drop
That's when we take it
To the parking lot
And I bet you somebody's
Gonna call the cops
Uh oh's, here we go's 
Ohh ooh ohh, yeah yeah...
[Meilin]
    Yo hot damn, Doc a jam like a summer show
    I keep my car looking like a crash dummy drove
    My gear look like the bank got my money froze
    For dead presidents I pimp like Huddy roll
    Doc the one that excite ya divas 
    If the media shine
    I'm shining with both of the sleeves up
    Yo Christina, better hop in here
    My block live and in color, like Rodman hair 
    The club is packed, the bar is filled
    I'm waiting for sister to act, like Lauryn Hill
    Frankly, it's a rap, no bargain deals
    I drive a four wheel ride with foreign wheels
    Throw it up
    Baby it's brick city, you heard of that
    We blessed, and hung low, like Bernie Mac
    Dogs, let 'em out, women, let 'em in
    It's like I'm ODB, the way I'm freaking
    [Madison]
    Wanna get rowdy (rowdy, yeah)
    Gonna get a little unruly (ruly)
    Get it fired up in a hurry (hurry)
    Wanna get dirrty
    It's about time that I came to start the party (party)
    Sweat dripping over my body (body)
    Dancing getting just a little naughty
    Wanna get dirrty
    It's about time for my arrival
    
    Madison grinned a little and her and Meilin got into a really seductive dance together. They then grinned and hugged and winked at the boys and got back into the dance.
**__**    
    Rowdy
    Gonna get a little unruly
    Get it fired up in a hurry
    Wanna get dirrty
    It's about time that I came to start the party
    Ooh sweat dripping over my body
    Dancing getting just a little naughty
    Wanna get dirrty
    It's about time for my arrival
    
    Rowdy
    Gonna get a little unruly
    Get it fired up in a hurry
    Wanna get dirrty
    It's about time that I came to start the party
    Sweat dripping over my body
    Dance and getting just a little naughty
    Wanna get dirrty
    It's about time for my arrival
    
    Madison and Meilin stood next to each other, Meilin's arm around her shoulder.
**__**    Uh, what
    Madison looked up and winked and walked off with Meilin. Eli was so shocked at Madison that he was nearly blushing at her little act. Malik however was still recovering from the lap dance from Meilin. "Great Job you guys! You guys did great!" Ashley said smiling. "Thanks!" they both said. "You guys should have seen Malik's face when I gave him the mini lap dance!" Meilin said laughing. "Yea! But Ashley get out there!! It's your turn!" Madison pushed her out to stage. Everyone was shocked with what Ashley had on. She had on... 
**__** __     Kay-chan: This is the 5th Chapter. What did you guys think? Was it any good?? This chapter was kinda short it was 18 pages long!! I can't wait to see the guys' surprised expression!! 
__    Sun-chan: Kay-chan!! Calm DOWN! And don't tell anymore! If you want, I can make a sequel, but I'm not even done with this one! Heheh! 


	6. Chapter 6: Ashley, Meilin and SakuraThe ...

__

Kaylie-chan: Hey guys! I'm back with a new fanfiction! Actually, it was kinda spur of the moment!

Sun-chan: Hey everyone again!I hope that you like this! I know! We haven't even finished our other two, but, it came to my sis, so I let her do it!

Kay-chan: SUN-CHAN!! You liked my idea!

Sun-chan: Kay-chan!! Calm down, I hope that you guys like our story! Its really good!! PROMISE!

Kay-chan: YAY!! Enjoy! I'll leave you guys to read the story now!!

Kay-chan: Well, I guess it's time for my key! Here it is! This is a one-shot deal so, if you guys, don't like it tell me and I won't continue it, promise!

****

Kay-chan's KEY:

"..." – Speaking/talking

'...' – Thoughts

!*!*!...!*!*! – Scene change/ P.O.V. change

~~~...~~~ - Flashbacks

__

Italics- Me talking when not during a flashback.

... - Telepathically

(...) – Extra info

{KN:...}- My notes w/ Sun-chan's little bitsy comments

__

Italics –during flashbacks (if the italics show up!)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! However, I own, Ashley, Eric, and Malik! Thank you. If you want them, please ask!

**__**

Chapter 5:Ashley, Meilin and Sakura...The Last Solo Song. The bad girls, and the beginning of the last song and dance!

(_Sakura, Madison, Meilin, and Ashley go out with Syaoran, Eli, Eric, and Malik respectively. The guys love to train and play basketball, and it seems to the girls that the guys have no time for them, so, they devise a scheme to show the boys what they got and how they should treat it.)_

    ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ The Show! !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
    Ashley had on something different from the others, a pair of pants and a shirt. She smiled and said, "I'll be rapping Missy Elliot's song, 'One Minute Man' with help from Sakura and Meilin! Enjoy!" Sakura and Meilin came out again. Meilin in a sweat pants outfit, with no shirt on, instead it was a red bra. Sakura had on a bra and shorts which was pink. They nodded to the DJ and they began.
**__**[Ashley]
    Oooooh, I don't want I don't need I can't stand no minute man
    I don't want no minute man
    Ooooooh, here's your chance be a man take my hand understand
    I don't want no minute man
    
    Ohh, ohh, uhh, OOOH
    Ohh, ohh...
    Ohh, ohh, uhh, OOOH
    Ohh, ohh...
    
    Boy I'ma make you love me, make you want me
    And I'ma give you some attention, tonight
    Now follow my intuitions, what you're wishin
    See I'ma keep you all night, for a long time
    Just start countin the ways
    
    Break me off, show me what you got
    Cause I don't want, no one minute man
    Break me off, show me what you got
    Cause I don't want, no one minute man
    Break me off, show me what you got
    Cause I don't want, no one minute man
    Break me off, show me what you got
    Cause I don't want, no..
    Tonight I'ma give it to you, throw it to you
    Boy it's been a long time, a crazy long time
    And I don't want no minute man, and that's real
    Give it to me some more
**__**[Meilin]
     **_Yeah, uhh, uhh_**
    It's time to set yo' clock back bout as long as you can
    I stop daylight and Ludacris the maintenance man
    Get your oil changed, I check fluids and transmission
    You one minute FOOLS, you wonder why y'all missin
    On the back of milk cartons and there's no reward
    No regards, close but it's no cigar
    A hard head make a soft ass, but a hard dick make the sex last
    
    Meilin then took off her pants which revealed a really-really short skirt. 
**__**    
    I jump in pools and make a big splash
    Water overflowin, so get your head right
    It's all in yo' mind punk so keep your head tight
    Enough with tips and advice and thangs
    I'm big dog, havin women seein stripes and thangs
    They go to sleep, start snorin, countin sheep and shit
    They so wet, that they body start to leak and shit
    Just cause I'm an ALL-nighter, shoot ALL fire
    Ludacris, balance and rotate ALL tires
Meilin then took off her shirt revealing the bra a little more and then went in a circle seductively.
**__**
[Ashley]
    
**__**    Ooooooh, I don't want I don't need I can't stand no minute man
    I don't want no minute man
    Ooooooh, here's your chance be a man take my hand understand
    I don't want no minute man
Ashley then took off her pants which a revealed really-really-really-short skirt.
**__**
[Sakura]
    Sakura jumped in front of the girl and then started.
**__**    
    You know lil momma ain't wit that quick shit 
You betta break me off stiff tongue or stiff dick
1 minute, 2 minutes, 3 minutes, hell naw to please me
You got to sleep in it
    I see you talk a good game 
And you play hard
    But, if I put this thang on you can you stay hard?
    If not you better keep your day job 
    cause I'm lookin for a man to make me say GOD
Sakura then winked at the audience and then started dancing really seductively and again, that whip appeared behind her and she started to use it in the same manner.
**__**
    I'm off glass and you know this 
I work your ass off like aerobics 
you better stay focused 
Start off slow then speed it up
Baby show me what you got is you a G or what? 
Sakura then stopped and acted like she was acting the guys a question.
**__**
If you can't beat it up, then eat it up 
Put a cherry on top whip cream it up 
    
    Sakura swayed her hips in time to what she was saying then asked then looked at the audience again as in asking a question
**__**
WHAT?
    
**__**     [Ashley]
    Break me off, show me what you got
    Cause I don't want, no one minute man
    
    Ashley then took off her shirt, which revealed a bra. She then pulled out a piece of cloth and started to dance seductively with it.
**__**    
    Break me off, show me what you got
    Cause I don't want, no one minute man
    
    Sakura then walked over to Syaoran, and sat on his lap giving him a small lap dance and then kissed him and then got up and walked back over to the girls. 
**__**    
    Break me off, show me what you got
    Cause I don't want, no one minute man
Ashley then walked over to Eric and sat on his lap and gave him a small lap dance and then kissed him and then went over to the girls.
**__**    
    Break-break me off, break break me off
    Break break me off, show me what you got
Meilin then looked at Malik and walked over to him and hugged him and kissed him lightly on the lips and ran her hands over his body and then went back over to the other girls.
**__**    
    Break me off, show me what you got..
    Break me off, show me what you got..
    Break me off, show me what you got..
    Break me off, break me off
     Sakura got Madison and brought her out to dance with them.
**__**[Sakura and Ashley and Meilin and Madison]
    Show me what you got, cuz I don't want no one minute man!
    
    Then they laughed and got off the stage. "Wow! Great Job you guys! Sakura, you're lucky I was listening!" Madison said laughing. "That was fun! One more left! You guys ready?" Meilin said laughing a little still. The other girls nodded and went to go and change. Outside, Syaoran, Eric and Malik were still very shocked by what had happened to them. "Hey you guys, are you okay?" Eli asked them. They nodded absently then snapped back into reality when they saw a screen in front of the part where the girls usually come out. Then they heard Madison's voice say, "This is the last part of our performance! Our favorite part! Watch carefully! Enjoy!" Then just as she got finished saying that, the screen lit up in 4 different colors. With each girl in a different color {KN: You know, the colors of their auras}. Then, it began...
__     Kay-chan: This is the 5th Chapter. What did you guys think? Was it any good?? This chapter was kinda short it was 18 pages long!! I can't wait to see the guys' surprised expression!! 
__    Sun-chan: Kay-chan!! Calm DOWN! And don't tell anymore! If you want, I can make a sequel, but I'm not even done with this one! Heheh! 


	7. Chapter 7: The Last Song and Dancethe Ar...

__

Kaylie-chan: Hey guys! I'm back with a new fanfiction! Actually, it was kinda spur of the moment!

Sun-chan: Hey everyone again!I hope that you like this! I know! We haven't even finished our other two, but, it came to my sis, so I let her do it!

Kay-chan: SUN-CHAN!! You liked my idea!

Sun-chan: Kay-chan!! Calm down, I hope that you guys like our story! Its really good!! PROMISE!

Kay-chan: YAY!! Enjoy! I'll leave you guys to read the story now!!

Kay-chan: Well, I guess it's time for my key! Here it is! This is a one-shot deal so, if you guys, don't like it tell me and I won't continue it, promise!

****

Kay-chan's KEY:

"..." – Speaking/talking

'...' – Thoughts

!*!*!...!*!*! – Scene change/ P.O.V. change

~~~...~~~ - Flashbacks

__

Italics- Me talking when not during a flashback.

... - Telepathically

(...) – Extra info

{KN:...}- My notes w/ Sun-chan's little bitsy comments

__

Italics –during flashbacks (if the italics show up!)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! However, I own, Ashley, Eric, and Malik! Thank you. If you want them, please ask!

**__**

Chapter 6:The Last Song and Dance. The Arguement.

(_Sakura, Madison, Meilin, and Ashley go out with Syaoran, Eli, Eric, and Malik respectively. The guys love to train and play basketball, and it seems to the girls that the guys have no time for them, so, they devise a scheme to show the boys what they got and how they should treat it.)_

    ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ The Show! !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
    Then it began, Ashley was Lil Kim, Meilin was Pink, Madison was Mya and Sakura was Christina Aguilera. Ashley had on a gold corset with a pair of really SHORT shorts and her hair was out in and flowing and she had eye shadow on. Meilin had on a red corset and a pair of really SHORT shorts and her hair was down with glitter all in it and she had eyes shadow on. Madison had on a lavender corset with a pair of REALLY short shorts and her hair was down with a flower to the side and she had on eye shadow and glitter on her face. Sakura had on a pink corset with a pair of REALLY short shorts and her hair was pinned back with some of her hair framing her face and curled. And it had glitter all in it and she had on eye shadow and she had glitter on her face as well.
**__**    [Ashley]
    Where's all mah soul sistas
    Lemme hear ya'll flow sistas
    [Madison]
     Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista 
    Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista
[Madison]
**_He met Marmalade down IN old Moulin Rouge_**
Struttin' her stuff on the street
    
    Madison acted like she was walking like she was trying to get someone's attention and winked at Eli seductively.
**__**She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh
    Madison acted like she was talking to the crowd and then winked at them seductively.
**__**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada 
    Madison then ran her hand up her arm seductively and did the dance from the video.
**__**Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here 
Mocha Choco lata ya ya 
Creole lady Marmalade
[Ashley]
    What What, What what
    [Madison]
ooh oh
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir
Voulez vous coucher avec moi
    She then ended it in a sexy position.
**__**[Ashley]
    yea, yea ,yea, yea
    [Meilin]
He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up
    She acted like she was freshening up.
**__**Boy drank all that Magnolia wine
On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak
Yeah
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada 
    
    She then took the whip and pulled it up her arm in a seductive manner. 
**__** Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here
    
    She then started to do the dance from the video.
**__** Mocha Choca lata ya ya 
Creole lady Marmalade
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir 
Voulez vous coucher avec moi
She then got in a sexy position different from Madison's.
**__**[Ashley]
yea yea uh
    He come through with the money and the garter bags
    I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh
    We independent women, some mistake us for whores
    I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours 
    Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry
    Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari
    Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes 
    4 bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge
    hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas
    We drink wine with diamonds in the glass
    by the case the meaning of expensive taste
She acted like she drank a glass of wine with diamonds in the glass.
**__**     if you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya 
    Mocha Chocalate-a what?
    Real Lady Marmalade
    One more time C'mon now
    Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade...
Then the other girls got up sexily 
**__**     [Sakura]
hey Hey Hey!
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth
color of cafe au lait alright
    
    Touched her skin in a sexy way.
**__** Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,
More-more-more
[Meilin]
    Now he's at home doin' 9 to 5
[Madison]
    Sleepin' that gray flannel life
    [Sakura]
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep, 
More-more-more
    [All together]
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada 
Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here 
Mocha Choca lata ya ya Creole lady Marmalade
    Did the dance from the video with the other girls.
**__**Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir 
Voulez vous coucher avec moi 
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir Voulez vous coucher avec moi
[Jessica (from behind the curtain)]
Sakura...(oh Leaeaa Oh)
Meilin... (Lady Marmalade)
Ashley...(hey Hey! uh uh uh uh...)
Madison...(Oh Oh oooo)
Rot wailer baby...(baby)(KN: This part done by Madison!)
Moulin Rouge... (0h)(SN: This part too)
Jessica here...
    [All together—Meilin, Ashley, Madison, and Sakura]
Creole Lady Marmalade Yes-ah...
They bowed and then walked off. Sakura came back on with the same outfit and said, "That's our show!! BYE!" Then she walked off. The audience appluaded their show with whistles and hoots and hollers and people telling them to come on again. The girls shrugged and came back out there and bowed and then Sakura said, "Thanks! Maybe we'll be back." Then she winked at the crowd seductively. Then Meilin said, "Oh, and so you know, the girl that just spoke was Sakura. The one with the Lavender on is Madison. The one with the gold on is Ashley. I am Meilin! Good night!" They bowed and left off the stage. They changed into some regular clothes and then the guys showed up. 
"Hey guys!" Sakura said and waved them over as soon as they came in. The guys turned and saw them in their regular clothes. Sakura had on blue jeans that were regular tight and a green shirt that was regular tight. Madison had on blue jeans with a dark blue shirt and they were both regular tight. Ashley had on blue jeans and a white top and they were both regular tight. Meilin had on blue jeans and a sky blue shirt and they were both regular tight. The guys walked over to them and smiled at them.
Then Syaoran couldn't hold it anymore, he said, "What were you doing?!? Showing off your body like that?!?!" Sakura looked at him and said angrily, "What were we DOING?!?! We were showing you what you were missing, always training and playing basketball! Keeping us on the back burner!" They stared at Sakura, they had never seen her angry like that before. "Oops...I guess I got kind of mad there...hehe sorry, but he deserved that." Sakura said. "Good point Sakura." Madison said. "You know good and well that you liked what you guys saw. Don't lie! Oh and I made the kawaii outfits! I'm so proud of myself!" Madison said happily. "Well...um...wait, YOU made those outfits, Madison?" Eli said. "Yup!" Madison said happily. "Anyway, you girls didn't have to do those songs did you? I mean, those were very...provocative. Didn't know you girls had it in you! Especially Sakura!" Eric said. "You would know if you guys ever spent time with us, instead of always training and playing basketball." Ashley said. "Besides, I don't think that Malik, Syaoran, or Eric minded much!" Sakura said laughing a little. "Um...well..." Malik said blushing a little. "Exactly! I saw your face when I did your little lap dance. You were completely shocked, but you loved it! You loved every minute of it. Didn't you, Malik?" Meilin asked a small smile playing on her lips. "Uh...well...ya know...yea, I did...I think. But still, why did you have to come here? Why not just tell us, or show us at one of the houses? Why here, in front of everyone?" Malik replied with a slight blush on his cheeks. "Exactly! Why are you so mad? There were some guys out there who was talking about us huh? They liked how we looked didn't they?" Madison asked. 
Syaoran by this time, had gotten very angry with all this talk. "Look, There was some guys out there who liked how you girls looked, OKAY?! They like how you sung and how you were moving your bodies and how you were acting, okay!?" Syaoran said angrily. "How were we acting, Syaoran?" Sakura asked suddenly. "You were acting like...you were acting like...well, you were acting like...A SLUT...A WHORE okay?!?! Are you satisfied now?!?!?" He asked her angrily. Sakura looked like she was about to cry then said angrily, "Whore...Slut...WHORE...SLUT!! I wouldn't have had to do this if you guys paid me and the girls some attention! All you seem to care about is training and playing basketball! I always seem to come last on your list of priorities! If you think that I was acting like a whore and a slut, why were you so ready for the lap dance, huh? You weren't complaining then, were you? You liked it then didn't you? If you hate what I was doing so much, then pay me some damn attention! I hate you...I hate you for what you said just now! I hate you!" Sakura said and slapped Syaoran on both cheeks and then fell down on the ground and started crying. Syaoran went to go and say sorry, but Madison, Meilin and Ashley glared at him angry for what he said. Eli was mad at him for hurting his half-daughter, although he did kind of agree with where Syaoran were coming from. 
Madison then stood up from where the girls were comforting Sakura and said, "Leave us. Don't come near her or any of us right now, Syaoran. Sakura was right with what she said. You guys always put your training and basketball game before us, the ones that you guys supposedly love. How would you guys feel if we went and danced on some other guys instead of come to you guys? You would feel hurt right? What if we did what you guys did, what if we were all into girl stuff, like flirting with every boy at school or something, you guys would be very angry and you know it." Madison said softly and broke down and hugged Sakura crying herself. Ashley stood up and said, "Or even better, what if Sakura was doing something for cheerleading and track and gymnastics never taking time out for Syaoran. Or if I would play soccer and do gymnastics, never taking time out for Eric. Or if Meilin was so involved with gymnastics and track that she never took the time out for Malik. Or if Madison would be so involved in her singing that she never took the time out for Eli. All of you guys would be angry. And all of you know it too. So, leave us for now. We thought that you guys would enjoy the show and not take what you got for granted. We all love you guys, and we felt that we were put on the back burner, so we decided to do this show, to show you what you've got and that you shouldn't ignore us." 
Ashley by then had tears coming down her eyes and hugged Madison and Sakura. Meilin then got up and finished, "I guess that you guys don't care still. Maybe we should go out there and do one more song, and I'm sure that I can find out a song that I can do. Or maybe we could go out there and go out tonight to meet some guys and really show you that we aren't to be ignored." Meilin said and then knelt down and hugged the other girls, the only one not crying and glared at the boys. The guys stood there, taking in what the girls had said and then you saw Syaoran look at Sakura sadly, him almost crying himself, badly wanting to comfort her and tell her that he loved her with all his heart. Eli looked at Madison with his eyes glazed over, trying desperately not to cry, wanting to hold her and beg forgiveness. Eric looked at Ashley with sorrow, wanting to say sorry for everything, wanting to tell her that he loved her with all his heart. Malik looked at Meilin with sorrow in his eyes and wanted to hold her desperately but wasn't able to. They all nodded and left, but before they did they said one thing to each of them, which was, "I love you." 
__     Kay-chan: This is the 6th Chapter. What did you guys think? Was it any good?? This chapter was kinda short it was 18 pages long!! I can't wait to see the guys' surprised expression!! 
__    Sun-chan: Kay-chan!! Calm DOWN! And don't tell anymore! If you want, I can make a sequel, but I'm not even done with this one! Heheh! 


	8. Chapter 8: UmmI forgot! Look at the head...

__

Kaylie-chan: Hey guys! I'm back with a new fanfiction! Actually, it was kinda spur of the moment!

Sun-chan: Hey everyone again!I hope that you like this! I know! We haven't even finished our other two, but, it came to my sis, so I let her do it!

Kay-chan: SUN-CHAN!! You liked my idea!

Sun-chan: Kay-chan!! Calm down, I hope that you guys like our story! Its really good!! PROMISE!

Kay-chan: YAY!! Enjoy! I'll leave you guys to read the story now!!

Kay-chan: Well, I guess it's time for my key! Here it is! This is a one-shot deal so, if you guys, don't like it tell me and I won't continue it, promise!

****

Kay-chan's KEY:

"..." – Speaking/talking

'...' – Thoughts

!*!*!...!*!*! – Scene change/ P.O.V. change

~~~...~~~ - Flashbacks

__

Italics- Me talking when not during a flashback.

... - Telepathically

(...) – Extra info

{KN:...}- My notes w/ Sun-chan's little bitsy comments

__

Italics –during flashbacks (if the italics show up!)

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS! However, I own, Ashley, Eric, and Malik! Thank you. If you want them, please ask!

**__**

Chapter 7:It begins again...

(_Sakura, Madison, Meilin, and Ashley go out with Syaoran, Eli, Eric, and Malik respectively. The guys love to train and play basketball, and it seems to the girls that the guys have no time for them, so, they devise a scheme to show the boys what they got and how they should treat it.)_

    ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ The Girls! !~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
Meilin stood up and said to the girls, "We can't cry, not now. It's not over." The girls looked up and Madison asked, "It's not over?" Meilin smiled at her friend, "No, it's not, they are going to pay, for what they said about us. When Syaoran called Sakura a...you know, he said it to all of us, because the guys didn't disagree." Ashley then looked at Meilin with an evil glint in her eye and said, "How do you plan to do this?" Meilin smiled evilly and said, "Why, with Mission: Revenge, Card-Captor style of course!" Sakura looked at Meilin and asked, "What's Mission: Revenge, Card-Captor style?" Meilin smiled evilly, one that even rivaled Eli, and said, "Why, let's just say that by the end of our little mission, they will all be crying from hurt...even Syaoran." Ashley then looked at Meilin in question, "Explain!" Meilin grinned evilly again, and said, "Well, Syaoran said that Sakura looked like a slut out there, which meant that all of us looked like sluts, and the guys didn't disagree, so, why not make them satisfied and act exactly how they think we do when we aren't with them. Let's make them jealous beyond comprehension!" Sakura looked at Meilin and then said something softly, "Wait...you know that Syaoran will kill or at least hurt someone for even looking at me wrong...I'm dense after all, not stupid." Meilin and the others looked at her with an eyebrow up. Meilin then spoke up, "Sakura, don't worry about that little fact. I know! Sakura, Madison, Ashley, let's ignore them ALL DAY! Okay?" "Okay...he definitely deserves it!!" Sakura said happily. "I'm making outfits! Wait, how long is this going to take, Meilin?" Madison asked her. "A week, and we are going clubbing, today! We are going to invite the boys and show them that you never mess with us! Okay?" Meilin replied to Madison. The girls nodded and it began...AGAIN!!
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~ The Boys ~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!
    The boys were walking home when Syaoran said something, "Guys, I don't think that we should have said that." Eli, Eric and Malik looked at him and Eli said, "First of all my cute little descendent, your big mouth made Sakura cry, which made Madison cry, which made Ashley cry which led Meilin to get angry." Syaoran looked at Eli and glared and said, "Well, you guys didn't disagree, my cute older ascendant." Eli glared at Syaoran. Eric then said, "I think that we should tell the girls sorry, tonight." "Why tonight?" Malik asked. "Well, little brother, we ask for forgiveness because they are going clubbing tonight of course! Meilin said so, and you know that those girls travel together. Especially to go clubbing!" Eric replied. "Good point, but they usually bring us along and dance with only us, they never accept the other guys' offers. We'll find out eventually." Eli said. "How do we apologize?" Syaoran asked. "Well, Syaoran, you can start by saying that you didn't mean what you said, and by getting Sakura her favorite flower, cherry blossoms and giving it to her or something romantic. I am sure we know what to give our girls and to say sorry for not speaking up against you." Eric said to Syaoran. He nodded and they went to Eli's house to ponder on what else they could do, one thing in their minds, 'Here we go again...'
__     Kay-chan: This is the 6th Chapter. What did you guys think? Was it any good?? This chapter was kinda short it was 18 pages long!! I can't wait to see the guys' surprised expression!! 
__    Sun-chan: Kay-chan!! Calm DOWN! And don't tell anymore! If you want, I can make a sequel, but I'm not even done with this one! Heheh! 


End file.
